Caín
by Blimunda
Summary: Domeric quería un hermano, Ramsay ser un Bolton y Roose, que nunca quiso mucho, volvió a querer algo con verdadera fuerza.
1. El hijo

**Renuncia**: Nada me pertenece, toda la obra de _A song of ice and fire_ es propiedad de George R. R. Martin.

**Advertencias**: sangre, lenguaje obsceno y violencia. Vamos, habrá buena dosis de Ramsay.

**Caín**

_"Solamente la existencia de Caín nos hace amar a Abel"_

**1. El hijo**

Jon Redfort le preguntó una vez cómo eran las celebraciones en Fuerte Terror. En esa ocasión estaban sentados en un rincón mientras Creighton trataba de ganarse los afectos de una chica y Jasper cantaba al tope de sus pulmones una mezcla entre _Bessa la tabernera _y _Seis doncellas en un estanque_ en donde por alguna razón, Bessa había terminado bañándose con las doncellas.

Jon le aseguró que los norteños ni si quiera sabían qué era una fiesta. Domeric sonrió de lado y negó con la cabeza, pero no dijo nada, a pesar de que había pasado ya tres años ahí no había conseguido quitarles la idea de que el Norte era algo más que piedras, bosques y frío, y que el asentamiento de su Casa no era un tétrico castillo tapizado de pieles humanas. No tenía caso intentarlo esa noche que era la última que estaría ahí, y menos en ese festejo que era el de su despedida.

Sonríe al pensar en la cara que Jon pondría si viera esto, seguramente se tallaría los ojos y preguntaría si de verdad están en el infame Fuerte Terror, justo ahora que está llevándose a cabo un banquete en celebración de su regreso. A pesar de la fama, el nombre y el aspecto del bastión de la Casa Bolton, aquí también se puede organizar una celebración cuando hay una razón importante y alguien se lo propone.

Como Domeric, todos saben que esto es gracias a la Señora de la fortaleza, Lady Bethany se encargó de todos los arreglos y está contenta con ello, Domeric puede darse cuenta, la última vez que la vio fue casi dos años atrás cuando murió la que hubiera sido su hermana, para el aspecto que tenía en ese entonces, él pensó que la siguiente vez que regresara ya no la encontraría con vida, sin embargo ahora parece haber rejuvenecido y se pasea por el salón con una gran sonrisa. Eso le alegra.

Su señor padre está en su asiento levantando la copa a todos los que la ofrecen en su nombre y asintiendo a todos los que lo saludan, come poco y bebe aún menos, en eso sabe que no ha cambiado, desde siempre se ha movido con sigilo, incluso entre su gente, pero el hijo es capaz de distinguir el gesto de satisfacción en el padre.

Cuando los señores se retiran, no significa que la fiesta termina, sino que el ánimo sube cuando continúa fuera de los muros de la fortaleza. Alrededor de una gran fogata donde la bebida y la música no cesan. Domeric se une también, le sorprende que su padre sea tan permisivo con esta gente, el poblado que rodea el asentamiento Bolton se encuentra a una distancia considerable, los Bolton siempre han mantenido su distancia con el pueblo y ahora, esos pobladores bailan música de bardos que la esposa de su señor trajo, beben vino que el señor les proporcionó, y todo a un costado de las paredes del hogar de ese señor que es temido y respetado por igual. Eso sólo le confirma a Domeric lo complacido que está su padre.

Él bebe y baila, no rechaza ningún brindis pero no se embriaga, sigue el juego de insinuaciones de las chicas pero no se deja encantar por ninguna, convive pero no se engaña, sabe que a partir de mañana todo será diferente. Él será el hijo del señor y ellos, el populacho que les sirve, hace unos años que sabe eso.

Cuando decide que es suficiente, se retira y entra al fuerte. En el camino a sus habitaciones se encuentra a su padre, no sabe si lo está esperando o sólo es una casualidad del camino. Se miran un momento y Domeric siente un leve nerviosismo.

—¿Te divertiste? —pregunta su padre en un susurro.

—Sí —responde aprisa—, fue una agradable sorpresa que hayan hecho esto.

El señor asiente un poco y mira en dirección de su habitación.

—Dale las gracias a tu madre, fue su idea y su labor, el crédito es suyo.

Él no sabe que decir, no es novedad pero por un momento se pregunta que si ella no estuviera ahí, acaso su padre hubiera hecho algo para celebrar su regreso, incluso llega a dudar si le alegra o le provoca alguna emoción verlo. Cuando se hizo el acuerdo de enviarlo con Lord Redfort después de su estancia con su tía Barbrey, su madre protestó enérgicamente, su padre solamente le dijo que era lo que todo hombre de noble cuna tenía que hacer si quería llegar a ser alguien. En ese entonces lo detestó, ahora le agradece.

—Sí lo haré —duda por un momento—, pero sin tu aprobación no hubiera hecho nada. También tengo que darte las gracias a ti.

Se queda callado cuando ve una leve sorpresa cruzar la cara de su padre, le ve repetir la misma sonrisa pasajera.

—Ve a verla, lleva horas esperándote.

Domeric inclina la cabeza para despedirse y acelera el paso, estando en el Fuerte Rojo pensó muchas veces cómo sería la convivencia con su padre ahora que ya es un hombre, de niño era demasiado complicado como para entenderlo, ahora cree que será sencillo.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación encuentra a Lady Bethany sentada con las manos enlazadas sobre su regazo.

—Cuando tu padre me dijo que regresabas, envié a confeccionarte un nuevo jubón y una capa, creí que podía saber cuánto habías crecido en estos dos años que no te vi —se frota las manos mientras hace una pausa—, te imaginé más pequeño, pero la capa te quedará bien.

Domeric sonríe cuando ve la capa colgada en la pared, piel de ciervo y marta, es una buena forma para protegerse de los fríos norteños, ya que parece que se ha desacostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas en sus años de ausencia.

—Gracias madre, por esto y el banquete.

El cambio en el rostro de su madre es total, donde había una pequeña sonrisa ahora hay una que crece y le ilumina todo el rostro. Se pone de pie y lo abraza, él se siente incómodo pero lo tolera, sabe que un abrazo debe ser un mejor agradecimiento que unas cuantas palabras.

—Bienvenido, hijo mío.

En el Norte no son sentimentales como en el resto del reino, pero eso nunca impedirá que una madre le muestre a su hijo lo mucho que lo extrañó, y menos a ésta que ha perdido a más de uno. Así que por un breve instante, ambos expresan lo felices que están de tener al otro.

Eventualmente ella se retira y Domeric queda a solas para pensar. Su regreso le ha hecho preguntarse sobre lo que sigue. De niño nunca se detuvo a pensar realmente qué significaba ser el único hijo, cumplía con sus deberes y sus estudios puntualmente y el resto era una aventura de juego con los demás chicos de la fortaleza. Salvo algunas contadas excepciones donde su linaje Bolton lo confrontó con la práctica familiar, su padre puso el cuchillo en sus manos todas esas veces y cada una de esas ocasiones le dijo que mantuviera las vivencias sólo para él. En ese entonces Domeric no hacía preguntas, sólo asentía y hacía lo que se le pedía, entre menos preguntara menos se le pedía y así todos estaban contentos.

Desde entonces despellejar conejos, venados y manos no es algo que le inquiete, y sabe bien por qué es mejor que sea una práctica que se guarde sólo para él. Ha experimentado muchas veces el prejuicio por nacer donde nació, pero su madre le dijo una vez que la Casa bajo la que se nace es lo que uno es, que renegarla es negar la sangre y hacer eso, es casi traición.

Despierta tarde la mañana siguiente, al encontrarse con su madre se entera que su padre ha ido a Bastión Kar por un asunto, no pregunta por qué no lo llevó con él, también se guarda su disgusto. Decide entretenerse en recorrer cada uno de los rincones que recuerda de sus años infantiles, conforme va pasando entre los sitios y las memorias, repara en que siempre fue más divertido cuando sabía que alguien iba ir a buscarlo mientras se escondía, que no era el único fingiendo ser un caballero célebre que iba en búsqueda de aventuras, cuando había contra quien pelear con la espada de madera y no solamente su sombra o su maestro de armas.

Realmente no se había dado cuenta de eso mientras vivió ahí, siempre estaban los hijos del caballerizo, de las cocineras, de los jardineros, siempre había con quien correr o pelear, salvo cuando alguno de sus padres decidía que era hora de estudiar. Los días sin compañía no eran muchos, hasta que fue a Fuerte Túmulo con la hermana de su madre y comprendió lo solitario que había sido todo, a diferencia de su madre, Lady Barbrey no veía con buenos ojos que se relacionara con los hijos de los sirvientes.

Finalmente, al estar con Lord Redfort y sus cuatro hijos, Domeric Bolton supo de todo lo que se estaba perdiendo al no tener a nadie que compartiera su sangre y pudiera llamar hermano. Su tía terminó por convencerlo de que los sirvientes eran sólo eso, que si sus padres le permitían jugar con ellos era por que no había nadie más. Ya ha comprobado la verdad de esas palabras, aquellos con los que jugó en esos tiempos, si aun viven, han cambiado, tanto que apenas y los reconoce.

En vez de sentirse animado por volver a visitar sus lugares de juego se siente abatido, se encierra en uno de los salones usados de biblioteca y no sale hasta ya entrada la noche. Se la ha pasado leyendo, tratando de olvidar esa sensación de vacío y la comprensión de que extraña Fuerte Rojo y los cuatro Redfort con los que vivió por tres años. Los días siguientes no son muy diferentes, gasta las horas con libros y caballos, se ha negado a tocar el arpa por que eso atraerá a su madre y ella le preguntará qué le tiene así. Su padre no ha regresado.

Han pasado ya cinco días desde que regresó del Valle y le parece un año completo. Ese día acude al poblado a unirse a la novedad de un comerciante que viene de Guardia Oriente después de comerciar con la Guardia de la Noche y ha hecho parada ahí en su camino a Invernalia. Piensa que es lamentable que eso sea lo más novedoso de sus últimos días, pero aún así va.

El hombre resulta ser un agradable contador de historias y su hija, una chica linda de hablar desinhibido, se queda con ellos hasta ya entrada la tarde cuando se escuchan aclamaciones, eso sólo puede significar que su padre ha regresado. El pueblo sale a recibirlo y él disminuye un poco la velocidad, mira un momento a su hijo y sigue su camino.

—...mi señor —la chica le susurra—, estaba por decirme de qué color son mi ojos, si mi pelo es como el manto de la noche.

Domeric se pone de pie y mueve la mano, se ha olvidado que recitaba una poesía a la chica.

—Me tengo que ir, espero verte después —dice sin pensar mucho lo que dice, quiere apresurarse a alcanzar a su padre.

—Mi puerta estará abierta esta noche para usted, mi señor, y si tiene suerte, no será la única cosa abierta —dice pícaramente mientras su mano le toca la pierna.

Él no le presta atención, sólo asiente y se retira, su caballo no esta lejos y pronto se ha unido al grupo que ha llegado con su padre. Se saludan con un asentimiento de cabeza y no se dicen nada. Al llegar a las caballerizas ambos desmontan y él considera que es un buen momento para hablar por fin.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ibas? Pude haberte acompañado.

—¿Por qué no me alcanzaste? —su padre replica de facto—, sabía que no despertarías temprano y no podía esperar por ti, pero no pensé que fueras a conformarte con quedarte.

Domeric está sin palabras, en ningún momento se le ocurrió haberlo hecho.

—No pensé que tuviera tu autorización para dejar el castillo.

Se sorprende al escuchar reír a su progenitor.

—¿Y por qué lo ibas a necesitar? Ya no tienes siete años, —le contesta con un tono un poco divertido, al parecer eso le está haciendo gracia—. No has olvidado el camino hasta Bastión Kar, ¿o sí?

—No pero...

—Ya no eres un niño ni estás en el Valle, sabes que aquí todo es diferente —el tono de su padre pierde el tono ameno—. Ya no puedo prohibirte nada, eres mi heredero, espero que te comportes como tal.

—Lo haré padre —responde abatido, se siente un idiota.

—Sabes matar lobos y osos desde hace muchos años —continúa Lord Roose—, siempre has sido bueno cabalgando, Lord Redfort dijo que eras mejor que sus hijos. No hubieras tenido ningún problema aún si viajabas solo.

Vuelve a identificar el tono animado en la voz de su padre, siempre supuso que él estaba al tanto de su progreso, ahora que lo escucha confirmado no puede hacer más que sonreír. No dice más, los dos caminan al interior de la fortaleza y cuando están por separarse, su padre lo detiene con unas palabras.

—Haz lo que tengas que hacer con esa chica o cualquiera que se te ocurra, pero que no quede rastro de tus actos. Siempre habrá consecuencias de todo lo que hacemos, pero si pocos saben de tus acciones, pocos sabrán de sus efectos —ahí está de nuevo el tono casi sombrío—. Si el mundo sabe todo sobre ti, entonces todos sabrán cómo destruirte. No sólo nuestros cuchillos deben estar afilados, nuestras mentes también.

Su padre continúa su camino, él se queda parado sin saber qué hacer. La verdad que se cierne detrás de esas palabras le incomoda, las siente tan fatalistas como certeras. No acude a su encuentro con la hija del comerciante.

Conforme pasan los días, el Norte va desenvolviéndose ante sus ojos, la rivalidad de las Casas, el ojo vigilante y estricto de Invernalia, los secretos a voces y aquellos que sólo se rumorean, las sonrisas sinceras y las falsas, las alianzas frágiles y las fuertes. Están muy lejos de Desembarco del Rey y su juego de poderes, pero en el Norte se vive una paz tensa. Todo eso sólo consigue agobiarlo y hacerle entender por qué su padre le dijo esas palabras.

Recorre buena parte de esos territorios, pasa unos días con los señores de los distintos asentamientos, cada día es un conocimiento más, de lo que significará guiar la Casa Bolton y por qué la cautela es pieza importante. No obstante, también ve el otro lado, el de las amistades y la unión, cosa de la que no entienden los sureños, el Norte es inmenso y agreste, y es el crudo invierno el que les ha hecho entender que cualquiera que se aísle, morirá.

A pesar de toda esa comprensión, cada vez que regresa a Fuerte Terror, se encuentra con el mismo vacío al darse cuenta que no hay con quien compartir los detalles del viaje que no puede contarle a su madre o su padre, no hay con quien tomar una jarra de vino y hablar de aventuras de espada y de cama, de las últimas él tiene muy poca experiencia pero por que no cree que sea necesario tenerla con muchas.

Después de pasar unos días en Invernalia y conocer al hijo bastardo de Lord Eddard, un pensamiento incómodo surge en su cabeza. No hay pocos Nieve en el Norte, hombres como los Umber o los Glover se jactan de su cantidad de bastardos, Lord Stark no lo hace pero aún así tiene uno, se pregunta por qué nunca le preguntó a su padre si habrá algún Nieve de sangre Bolton por ahí, a pesar de conocerlo, Domeric no puede asegurarlo o negarlo, hay cosas de las que Lord Roose no habla ni siquiera con su hijo.

Así que con esa idea en la cabeza regresa a Fuerte Terror. No se anima a preguntarle directamente a su padre, comienza con Walton y otros hombres de confianza, ellos le responden con evasivas o negativas dudosas, eso sólo lo hace querer saber más. Se anima a ir con su madre. Al lanzar la pregunta, ella lo mira sorprendida y mueve la cabeza con fuerza en una negativa que no resulta nada convincente.

—No es algo de lo que valga la pena hablar —le responde esperando convencerlo.

—Claro que vale la pena, quiero saber si tengo un hermano, creo que tengo derecho a saberlo.

Sabe que su madre está consciente de sus deseos desesperados de tener compañía, y normalmente eso sólo sirve para mortificarla y hacerla sentir culpable, entonces él evita el tema, pero ahora no lo hará. Insistirá hasta obtener respuestas.

—No me corresponde a mi hablar de esto. Pregúntale a tu padre —responde finalmente en un tono de derrota.

Domeric inclina la cabeza, ha llegado al punto que ha querido evitar, confrontar a su padre de un tema del que ha evitado siquiera mencionar en los dieciocho años que han pasado como padre e hijo. Toda clase de dudas lo asaltan, incluso su deseo de saber si tiene un hermano bastardo parece disminuir, es sólo un recordatorio de que en el fondo, él siente cierto temor hacia su padre, con esa singular personalidad y sus extrañas costumbres. Es un hombre temido y respetado, con una inteligencia que pocos pondrían en duda y a prueba, por que detrás de él se levanta una oscura leyenda que nadie se atreve a comprobar. A veces Domeric se pregunta si quiere ser como él, es claro que la sangre Ryswell corre fuerte entre sus venas, muchas veces más que la Bolton.

No dice nada y se retira, toma el arpa y deja que sus dedos repasen las cuerdas y eso le distraiga mente, no deja de hacerlo hasta que le duelen, ya es de noche. Deja el salón y se dirige a su habitación, alcanza a escuchar voces provenientes del otro extremo del pasillo, justo donde se ubica los aposentos de sus padres. Es anormal que haya ruidos fuertes, aún más que sean voces, y todavía más extraño es que sea de sus padres, o más bien de su madre, la voz de su padre nunca alcanza tonalidades altas, aunque ahora alcanza a escucharla desde su posición. Curioso, se acerca para saber la razón

—Él quiere saberlo, de algún modo se enteró y quiere saberlo —exclama su madre.

—No sabes de lo que hablas —el otro replica sin alterarse—, las cosas están bien como están.

—¿Cómo puedes decir eso? —es claro que su madre está molesta—, ¿acaso no te das cuenta? Tu hijo tiene que saberlo.

—No, no tiene que, y aún si ya lo sabe, no tiene que conocerlo.

—¿Qué pasa?, ¿temes que se dé cuenta que su padre es igual que todos los hombres del Norte?

—Nunca le he hecho creer que soy diferente —su padre empieza a impacientarse—, no es la imagen que tenga de mí lo que me preocupa.

Domeric teme por un momento que los arrebatos verbales de su madre provoquen a su padre, está seguro que él nunca la ha agredido de ningún modo, aunque también sabe de la violencia y crueldad que su progenitor guarda, como lo acaba de decir, el hijo conoce bien al padre, y por eso a veces le teme.

—Entiéndelo —Lady Bethany cambia de matiz su voz—, le estás haciendo un grave daño a tu hijo por negarle la verdad, Domeric está padeciendo.

—Tienes que ser tú quien lo entienda, hacerle daño es lo último que pretendo.

—Somos los culpables de que no tenga nadie a quien llamar hermano, no quiero ser quien se lo siga negando.

—No sabemos quien es el causante, cualquiera de nosotros puede tener la sangre mala —dice su padre, Domeric sabe que así nombra a la razón por la que ninguno de sus hermanos ha llegado a vivir siquiera un día de su nombre.

Hay un largo silencio, luego un sollozo y un llanto ahogado.

—Pues no creo que seas tú, con esas malditas sanguijuelas te aseguras de no ser tú, tu bastardo es prueba de eso —la señora de Fuerte Terror clama tratando de contener el llanto.

—Bethany —dice su padre, nunca la llama por su nombre—, no desempolvemos el pasado, ¿recuerdas cuánto te alegraste cuando te dije que lo mantendría lejos de mi y nuestros hijos?

—Sí, pero eso fue cuando pensé que habría más de uno.

—He mantenido a Ramsay en su madriguera en el Aguas Llorosas todos estos años, no voy a traerlo cerca de nuestra familia ahora. Ése es su lugar, el de Domeric aquí.

—Nunca supiste ni quisiste saber qué era tener un hermano, pero Domeric sí, yo también lo sé, hasta tu primera esposa lo supo —su madre responde con fuerza.

Domeric se sorprende al escuchar las emociones detrás de la voz de su madre y se estremece al oírla hablar de la primera esposa de su padre, al parecer como con su hermano bastardo, es un tema del que no se habla.

—Si no le dices, le diré yo.

—No.

Es una simple palabra, la frase más corta de la discusión expresada por su padre en algo parecido a un siseo, pero Domeric entiende que es el final de la disputa, su padre no tolerará ninguna protesta. La puerta de la habitación se abre y entiende que es ahora cuando debe actuar, aunque sea el momento menos favorable tiene que hacerlo.

—Entonces es verdad —dice cuando el hombre mayor ha salido—, tengo un hermano bastardo.

—Sí —su padre parece entender que es inútil negarlo.

—Iré a buscarlo.

—No.

—¿Me vas a prohibir verlo?

Nota la repentina duda en su padre, se arma de valor y se aleja a toda prisa. Va a su habitación y junta algunas cosas para su viaje, tiene un nombre y una posible ubicación, tiene poco tiempo antes de que convoque a sus guardias y les ordene detenerlo. Corre a los establos y alista su caballo, se prepara para confrontar a cualquiera de los hombres que Lord Bolton haya enviado, lo que no espera es encontrarse con su padre bloqueándole la salida.

—¿Vas a detenerme?

—Debo intentarlo.

—¿Por qué? Dijiste que no podías prohibirme nada. No entiendo por qué te niegas a que lo conozca.

—Sabía que en cuanto supieras de él irías a verlo, tienes razón, no puedo prohibírtelo, pero sí puedo pedirte que razones y me escuches.

—No —se impresiona al escucharse expresando esa negación de la misma forma que su padre hizo momentos atrás.

Lord Roose niega con la cabeza y se hace a un lado, Domeric avanza con lentitud.

—No te va a gustar lo que vas a encontrar —murmura el señor cuando pasa a su lado.

Pero él no escucha, espolea al caballo y deja Fuerte Terror atrás. Los siguientes tres días son frustrantes e infructuosos, recorre la orilla sur del Río de las Lágrimas sin ningún éxito. Cruza la corriente en barca y continúa su travesía ahora por el lado norte.

Al amanecer del cuarto día mientras avanza lentamente por el margen del río, escucha chillidos desesperados de un jabalí que, evidentemente, escapa de algo y va en su dirección. El caballo se pone nervioso pero él consigue ponerlo bajo control, cuando el animal hace aparición a la distancia, Domeric se sorprende al ver la figura con dos saetas en el lomo y careciendo de una oreja, está bañado en sangre y aún así corre. Decide tomar su arco y acabar con el sufrimiento de la pobre bestia, cuando está apuntando con el animal casi delante suyo, alguien brinca sobre el jabalí y lo degüella en segundos. El caballo se encabrita y por poco lo tira, pero nuevamente lo controla.

El cazador levanta la vista con un gesto amenazante que se esfuma al verlo, Domeric exhala sorprendido al contemplarlo.

Los ojos del padre se ven entre sí, el peculiar color de ojos de la sangre Bolton se encuentra en ambos.

—Te encontré —dice con una gran sonrisa.

* * *

Tratar de construir un personaje únicamente con referencias y sin ninguna imagen, es complicado, y también tratar de encajar uno como Roose en el papel de padre que realmente quiere ser padre, y como esposo de una mujer que puede querer o no. Sé que es muy largo pero tenía que haber un poco de descripción del personaje de Domeric.

Según el canon, mencionado por Roose en 'Danza de...', Domeric era mejor que Lyanna cabalgando, pero si se refieren a él como un 'chico' o 'muchacho', es poco incongruente la edad de ella con la de él, se supone que murió dos años atrás del inició de la Guerra de los Cinco Reyes, así que lo dejo en 18 y omito que pudo haberla conocido. Además, que sea 'un hombre hecho y derecho' como dice Roose, no es señal de que tenga muchos años, con menos de 20 ya son reyes... bueno.


	2. El bastardo

**Advertencias**: Una buena dosis del dúo dinámico Ramsay-Hediondo

**2. El bastardo**

El jinete baja del caballo de un brinco y la primera reacción de Ramsay es mostrarle el cuchillo, el estúpido levanta las manos para demostrar que no está armado. Él sonríe, que su oponente no esté armado nunca le ha impedido matarlo, sin duda este idiota no lo conoce.

—¿Quién carajos eres y qué diablos quieres? —sisea peligrosamente mientras lo analiza.

Tiene una idea de quien ese infeliz que sigue sonriendo como idiota, no sólo los ojos sino también las facciones le dicen de dónde viene, pero contrario a lo que se pensara, esa conclusión lo hace enfurecer. Éste es el maldito que vive con _su_ padre y lleva _su _apellido, no sabe por qué está ahí y le gustaría decir que no le interesa, pero sí lo hace. Tiene curiosidad por saber qué ha llevado a este cabrón hasta el rincón donde Lord Roose se ha empeñado en mantenerlo.

—Soy Domeric, soy hijo de Lord Bolton como tú.

La primera reacción de Ramsay es una sonora carcajada, el idiota lo mira con una sonrisa preguntándose qué es tan divertido, parece no entenderlo. El muy cabrón se burla de él y no se da cuenta, por que Ramsay no es hijo como Domeric. Tal vez lleven la misma sangre del padre pero uno vive en el asentamiento familiar y el otro en una pocilga, mientras uno puede portar los colores de su Casa, el otro tiene que conformarse con harapos, Domeric es un Bolton y Ramsay tiene ese puto apellido que lo sigue a donde va y que no va siquiera a mencionar.

—¿Eres Ramsay, verdad?

—Sí, soy Ramsay.

Domeric levanta los brazos y suelta un grito poniéndolo nervioso, ¿acaso está loco o de dónde viene tanta alegría? No sabe cómo interpretarlo, es, _debe ser_, el hijo de Lord Roose pero en ese momento la única semejanza que le haya son las facciones. Puede contar con los dedos de las manos las veces que ha visto a su padre pero se ha grabado bien su rostro. Tiene que admitir que es un poco perturbador ver una cara tan parecida a la de Lord Roose ser tan expresiva.

—¿No lo entiendes? —pregunta Domeric con una enorme sonrisa—, ¡eres mi hermano! No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que esto significa para mi.

Ramsay lo mira con incredulidad, preguntándose qué rayos pretende con esas palabras, ¿acaso su padre lo ha enviado para llevarlo a Fuerte Terror con él?

—¿Y qué? —pregunta desinteresado.

El cerdo chilla de pronto, los dos voltean a verlo y él se da cuenta que el corte en su cuello no fue el adecuado. Se encoge de hombros, qué importa, va a morir de cualquier modo, sólo le va a tomar más tiempo. Pero parece que Domeric no piensa lo mismo, antes de que Ramsay pueda reaccionar, el otro saca un cuchillo y se inclina clavándoselo en medio de los ojos.

—Quería conocer a mi hermano, ¿no es razón suficiente? —pregunta Domeric incorporándose y todavía con la misma sonrisa estúpida.

Así que este cabrón está acostumbrado a matar, entonces no es un debilucho señorito de castillo que se estremezca con la visión de sangre. Sabe que tiene que irse con bastante cuidado, quizá es un loco que en un momento ríe y al otro le clava un cuchillo en la espalda, tal vez sea más parecido a él de lo que aparenta.

—Eh, Hediondo ven acá —grita al sirviente que espera entre los arbustos, seguramente está asustado de la llegada de su viejo amo, tal vez se necesiten unos cuantos golpes para sacarlo de ahí. Pero el apestoso llega corriendo con una sonrisa igual de tonta que la de Domeric, cuando los alcanza se inclina en una ridícula reverencia.

—¡Lord Domeric!

—¿Heke? —pregunta el otro y suelta otra risa.

Mierda, de pronto su sirviente es todo cortesías y sonrisas, ¿qué carajos está mal con el mundo hoy? No pudiendo contener el enojo de ver que el pestilente reverencie al recién llegado, le da una patada que lo manda al suelo. Ramsay ríe y Domeric sólo lo mira.

—Pensé que habías muerto —dice el idiota ayudándolo a ponerse de pie.

No, no se murió, su madre pidió un sirviente y éste le estorbaba a su padre, así que se lo envió. Seguramente le hizo gracia a Lord Bolton, pero él ha sabido sacar provecho a su regalo.

—Llámalo Hediondo —dice Ramsay—, así entiende mejor.

—No, nunca me gustó llamarlo así.

Se quedan un momento en silencio. Los ojos incoloros se miran entre sí, cada uno tiene una variación del color del padre, Ramsay ve que hasta en eso, Domeric sacó más de _su_ padre. Aprieta un puño y acerca la mano a su cinturón.

Hediondo se da cuenta de sus ganas de apuñalar al otro cabrón y se apresura a preguntarle si no deberían destazar al jabalí. Ramsay supone que es imprudente atacarlo, tal vez pueda obtener algún provecho, así que asiente y le pide ayuda a Domeric, es una forma idónea de probarlo. El idiota asiente con su sonrisa igual de idiota y los tres comienzan el trabajo. Durante la labor, Ramsay no puede evitar comparar la calidad de sus trabajos, él tasajea y arranca con fuerza, Domeric hace incisiones profundas y sólo ejerce un poco de fuerza para separar la carne, Ramsay es un caos de sangre y tripas, Domeric sólo es manchado por lo que los otros dos salpican. Ramsay no sólo reconoce que su estilo es salvaje comparado con el de Domeric, sino que éste hijo de su padre será un oponente demasiado peligroso si se le ocurre atacar.

—¿Por qué no vienes a comer a casa? Mi madre nos asará esta carne —ofrece buscando un modo de prolongar su estancia, tiene que conocerlo tan bien como pueda.

—¡Claro!

Domeric responde de inmediato sin preguntar nada más, tal vez es bueno con el cuchillo, pero es demasiado confiado.

Cargan el caballo de Hediondo con la carne y Ramsay cabalga con Domeric a su casa, el apestoso los alcanzará caminando. En el camino el idiota le habla de cómo se enteró de su existencia y lo que le costó encontrarlo. Lo único que le interesa a Ramsay de toda la narración es saber que Lord Roose no le dijo nada sino que Domeric se enteró por casualidad.

Han llegado al molino de su madre y a la covacha en la que viven. No han desmontado cuando su madre sale a su encuentro con un gesto de temor, él levanta una ceja, preguntándose qué le pasa. La razón de la alarma de la mujer espera por ellos del otro lado del molino. Tres hombres a caballo salen a su encuentro, los tres portan insignias de Fuerte Terror.

—Tu padre nos ha enviado para escoltarte de regreso —dice el imbécil de Walton, le enfurece escuchar que no necesita decir el nombre, para ellos, aquí sólo hay un hijo del Lord.

—Me voy a quedar aquí, regresaré mañana —el cabrón responde con toda tranquilidad.

—Mi señor, Lord Bolton nos pidió regresar con usted o vendrá él mismo mañana a primera hora.

Todos intercambian miradas. La de Walton y sus hombres es tensa, la de Domeric es irritada, la de su madre es de abierto terror y la de él es una mezcla de preocupación y expectación. Hace casi tres años que no lo ve, pero hacerlo venir en esas condiciones no es prudente, ninguno de los presentes quiere provocar la ira del señor de Fuerte Terror.

—Bien, bien —Domeric agita una mano—, vamos —se gira a él, otra vez la sonrisa idiota—. Nos veremos otro día, ya sé donde vives. Vendré a visitarte.

—Haz como quieras idiota —Ramsay espeta, está tan lleno de ira que se ha olvidado sus planes de prolongar su estancia.

Antes de que pueda parpadear Walton baja de su caballo y saca su espada, Ramsay retrocede y su madre corre hacia él mientras grita.

—Él es tu señor —sisea el capitán de la guardia de su padre—, cuida tu lengua si no quieres que te la corte, bastardo.

Al escuchar la última palabra, Ramsay saca su propio cuchillo, su madre corre a interponerse e impedir que pelee, Domeric ordena a Walton que se detenga. El hombre obedece de inmediato y se aleja sonriéndole despectivamente. La comitiva de Fuerte Terror se retira y su madre se inclina junto a él.

—¿Estás bien? —ella le pregunta ansiosa—, sabes que no debes meterte con ninguno de esos ¿Quieres que tu padre te haga lo mismo que a tu tío?

Ramsay se pone de pie y la avienta lejos de un manotazo, le enfurece pensar que Lord Roose lo haría sin pensarlo dos veces. Al Señor de Fuerte Terror, a diferencia de Domeric, le importa un bledo que él sea su hijo, a veces cree que no lo ha matado por que se ha olvidado de él. Aunque su madre jura que es por las viejas costumbres y que llegará el día en que lo reconozca. Con el paso de los años, Ramsay va entendiendo que si acaso ese día va a llegar, él tendrá que hacerlo suceder.

El día sigue su curso y él aún tiene un sabor amargo en la boca. Cuando la noche va comenzando y ellos cenan en silencio, se pone de pie de pronto y azota las manos sobre la mesa.

—Vamos a salir hoy Hediondo, prepárate.

Sube a su habitación a buscar sus cosas, no los ve pero sabe que su madre y el apestoso intercambian una mirada. Ella fruncirá el ceño y se volteará, la muy idiota ya no se atreve a prohibirles nada, sólo le quedará rezar para que no sean muy escandalosos. Hediondo sonreirá y saldrá a buscar también sus cosas. La última vez que salieron a buscar diversión fue hace más de dos semanas y los dos se ponen demasiado ansiosos si pasa más de una semana sin salir y con los eventos del día. Esta noche será espectacular.

Cabalgan por la orilla del río hasta donde se ensancha con suficiente amplitud para ser navegable, ahí se levantan algunas casuchas de miserables pescadores con miserables hijas que apestan a pescado, pero ese día no son exigentes. Se deslizan con sigilo cuando visualizan la primer casa, ya que se aseguran que no hay redes siguen adelante. Si no hay redes no hay hombres y si no hay hombres, todo es más emocionante. Al llegar a la puerta se miran y sonríen.

—Vamos.

En la choza hay dos mujeres, una joven y una vieja, y dos niños. No tiene ningún uso para los mocosos y los echa fuera de la casa para que Hediondo se divierta un rato con ellos, a él le interesan las mujeres. Ninguna de ellas es atractiva pero la joven tiene coraje, trata de ofrecerse a cambio de que le perdone la vida a su madre y sus hermanos, además es aguerrida, se retuerce impidiendo que la aviente a la cama inmediatamente. La vieja sólo llora, suplica e implora, una pérdida de tiempo. Decide concentrarse en la menor y degüella a la otra para que deje de hacer ruido de una buena vez, Hediondo le hallará más gusto así.

La chica trata de defenderse con un palo que ha encontrado mientras él mataba a su madre. Ramsay la arrincona contra una esquina, ella agita su palo locamente intentando golpearlo, no lo intimida, claro que no, esto lo excita más. Batalla con ella un rato y como es de esperarse la domina, al final la echa a la cama, ella forcejea y rasguña, él la subyuga a base de golpes y mordidas, ella llora y gime de dolor, él también gime aunque de placer. La toma una y otra vez hasta que se cansa, la deja en la cama hecha un ovillo que tiembla y llora, mientras él busca algo de valor en la pocilga.

Tan pobres como lo imaginaron desde el principio, estos cabrones no tienen nada que valga la pena. Al escuchar que Hediondo regresa, sale a su encuentro. El apestoso regresa arrastrastrando los cuerpos de los niños amarrados con un lazo, tiene una sonrisa satisfecha y mordisqueando algo. Ramsay no dice nada, cada quien sus gustos.

—Hay una vieja allá adentro, úsala si quieres, tal vez aún está tibia. Voy a coger otra vez a la hija y te la dejo.

Entran a la casa y Hediondo se lanza sobre el cadáver fresco. La chica aún está en la cama, gimoteando y temblando, se muerde un labio y se acerca de nuevo. La pone boca abajo y le separa las piernas, se alista para embestirla pero antes de que pueda penetrarla, la muy puta le corta la pierna con un cuchillo que debió haber tomado mientras estaba afuera.

—Cabrona —masculla al sentir la sangre correr.

No es un corte serio pero sí lo hace enojar, le quita el cuchillo y la levanta de la cama tirando de ella por el cabello, la arrastra hasta la parte trasera de la casa y ahí la lanza al piso boca arriba, le junta las manos y las coloca sobre su cabeza, sonríe y clava el cuchillo contra el piso atravesándole las palmas, ella aúlla de dolor pero él siente su miembro endurecerse de inmediato. La penetra una y otra vez, le muerde los pechos y las mejillas, lame su cuello y saborea la sangre que brota de sus heridas. Esto es placer.

Eventualmente se cansa y libera sus manos, termina por clavárselo en un ojo. La chica se estremece y tiene espasmos que poco a poco cesan. Hediondo sale de la casa con la boca cubierta de sangre, mira el nuevo cadáver y sonríe de lado.

—No debiste haberla hecho gritar tanto, seguramente alguien ya escuchó todo, no voy a tener tiempo para divertirme con ella.

—No exageres apestoso, putas como ésta hay en todos lados.

—Ésta te dio pelea —el sirviente suelta una risita.

—Sí —Ramsay mira el cuerpo—, debo de encontrar un modo para acordarme de todas las que valen la pena como ésta. Ya pensaré en algo —se encoge de hombros—, vámonos.

Cabalgan de regreso sobre la orilla del río, así no habrá huellas que seguir. Se meten al bosque y zigzaguean perdiendo a cualquier posible perseguidor. Cuando están a pocos kilómetros de casa se detienen a comer algo, aunque Ramsay es el único que tiene verdadera hambre.

Entran a la casa cuando está amaneciendo, su madre ya está despierta y se prepara para ir al molino. Lo mira un momento y se aleja negando con la cabeza, él bosteza y sube a dormir o al menos a intentar dormir. Cuando finalmente se dispone a descansar se acuerda que ese día el maldito de Domeric ha ido a recordarle su condición y echarle en cara todo lo que no tiene.

Aprieta los dientes y cierra los puños, la rabia y frustración que se había quitado disfrutando a la puta de la choza han regresado. Se lleva una mano a la cara y se muerde un labio hasta que saca sangre. ¿Qué clase de beneficio saca con saber que su medio hermano sabe que existe? Evidentemente Domeric lo ve como alguna clase de novedad, no duda en que pronto va a regresar y se empeñará en tener una relación amistosa con él.

Ramsay no necesita nada de eso.

Pero sabe que si se mueve con astucia puede aprovechar al idiota a su favor, sólo es cosa de descubrir cómo. Si consigue que el cabrón lo lleve a Fuerte Terror, él se encargará del resto. El idiota de Walton cree que a base de intimidación lo mantendrán lejos pero eso sólo asegura que no se irá, algún día se vengará de ese idiota y los demás.

Cuando está por quedarse dormido piensa en su padre y sus razones para dejar que su preciado primogénito... no, piensa detenidamente, Domeric no es el primogénito por que es menor que él, sólo que nació de una puta distinta, Domeric tiene el apellido Bolton y él, él tiene otro. Se pregunta por qué Lord Roose dejó que Domeric fuera con él, Lord Bolton no sabe lo peligroso que puede ser.

Pasan dos días sin ninguna novedad, él gasta las horas holgazaneando, peleando con Hediondo y cazando en el bosque. La tarde del tercer día después de la inesperada visita de Domeric, a su regreso de otra sesión especial de cacería, Ramsay nota un grupo de hombres y caballos apostados alrededor de su casa. Espolea su montura y acelera cuando identifica el blasón de su padre, se pregunta si el cabrón decidió regresar y Lord Roose lo envió con una escolta para que Ramsay no le haga daño. Ya sabía que Domeric era un inútil.

Algunos hombres sonríen desdeñosamente cuando pasa delante de ellos, entra a la casa con la idea de encontrarse con su medio hermano y burlarse de haber tenido que traer tantos niñeros. No espera encontrarse con su padre sentado a la mesa con Walton a sus espaldas y su madre en el extremo más alejado. Al verlo, Ramsay inclina la cabeza, es un gesto casi involuntario que nunca ha podido evitar.

—Padre

—Ven.

Se pone de pie y sale de la casa, Ramsay lo sigue con duda, toda la seguridad que siempre siente se evapora cuando su padre está cerca, él es la única persona con la que pierde toda clase de ímpetu, ésa es la clase de hombre a la que él aspira ser. Nadie se atreverá a burlarse de él si lo consigue.

—Mátalo y no regresarás a las mazmorras —explica el señor a un hombre que Walton empuja, después mira a Ramsay y lo señala con la mirada—, tráeme la piel de su tobillo izquierdo.

Los dos reciben armas, Ramsay sonríe con amplitud al suponer que es una prueba, si se demuestra digno, tal vez haya conseguido lo que quiere. Se lanza al ataque sin darle tiempo al otro hombre. Las espadas chocan una y otra vez, ninguno consigue provocar heridas fatales y Ramsay se sorprende —y enfurece— al notar que su oponente es un prisionero que sin duda ha pasado un buen tiempo en una mazmorra, y que aún así no puede contra él, el hombre es viejo y flaco, pero es muy bueno con la espada.

Han pasado unos diez minutos sin que haya un virtual ganador, sin ningún aviso, Lord Bolton entra en la contienda, desvía con su propia espada las estocadas de ambos y clava la punta de un cuchillo en el pecho del hombre, con tal exactitud que el otro suelta el arma y cae de rodillas.

—Dijo que no regresaría a las mazmorras.

—No vas a regresar —Lord Roose murmura y mira a Ramsay—. Termina.

Ramsay se apresura a rematarlo cortándole la garganta, después se dispone a cortar el pedido, lo hace tan bien como puede, cuando ve el trozo de piel en sus manos, sonríe con orgullo, está contento con su trabajo. Se acerca y se lo ofrece a su padre. Lord Bolton recibe el trozo de piel sin mirarlo, clava sus ojos en los de él.

—Como pensé, no eres ninguna amenaza para mi hijo —explica con ese tono que jamás podrá imitar—, Domeric vendrá y tú serás el hermano que espera.

—Pero mi señor —se apresura a decir, no está furioso por las palabras, está agobiado—, si voy con usted será más fácil para él verme, no tendrá que venir.

Una leve sonrisa se posa en los labios del señor, las palabras parecen divertirle.

—Que mi hijo te reconozca no significa que yo lo hago. Naciste de una puta, él de mi señora esposa. No vale la pena decir más.

Trata de no perder el control, sorprendentemente no se ha llenado de ira sino de desesperación, no le importa aceptar que su padre lo vea como un mero juguete para su hijo, no si con eso puede conseguir que lo lleve con él. Dice toda clase de tonterías esperando que alguna consiga convencerlo. El Lord lo escucha en silencio sin interrumpir, hasta que parece cansarse de su actitud.

—Basta ya —la voz sibilante adquiere un tono demasiado amenazador—, debes saber que no admito que nadie me cuestione, te lo he tolerado hasta ahora, pero aprende a no cruzar tus límites bastardo. Si estás vivo es por la sangre que llevas, está sucia pero una parte sigue siendo mía.

Ramsay cierra la boca, nadie dice nada.

Lord Roose se da la vuelta y monta su caballo, todos los demás lo imitan y se alistan para partir. Ramsay no se ha movido, aún está estremecido por el giro que tomaron las cosas. Su padre pasa a su lado sobre su caballo y murmura sin verlo.

—No intentes nunca nada contra él, lo sabré y no me importará si llevas mi sangre, vendré a matarte.

No le queda más opción que asentir, a diferencia de otros hombres que ha conocido, sabe que su padre es uno de los pocos que cumplen a hierro sus palabras. La comitiva se marcha y él corre a encerrarse a su habitación, grita, golpea los muros y tira todas sus cosas, siempre ha sentido mucha ira pero en ese momento siente más de la que puede recordar haber sentido antes.

Ha sido humillado, menospreciado, burlado y otras tantas cosas, eso lo tiene casi histérico pero ése no es el motivo principal por el que esté así, la razón de esa furia indescriptible es que sabe que nada de eso era la intención de su padre. Él sólo fue a asegurarse que no era una amenaza para su hijo, nada más. Ramsay, como su hijo y como persona, nunca figuró como un motivo real para llevarlo hasta allá.

Se echa a la cama y grita, se desquita con sus mantas y lo que encuentra cerca, finalmente, después de algunas horas, se cansa y tiene que tranquilizarse.

Un poco de lucidez llega a su cabeza, debe volver a su plan inicial. Ya que Lord Bolton no lo llevará por voluntad propia a su castillo, él creará su propio camino y Domeric será la llave que le abra esas puertas. Es claro que ese hijo no heredó mucho de la astucia del padre, pero éste sí. Todos saben que los de su condición son traicioneros —jamás lo oirán llamarse así mismo bastardo—, eso parece haberle pasado por alto a su padre y es claro que Domeric al parecer no lo sabe. Tiene que moverse con cautela, se está arriesgando el cuello pero no le importa. La vida que tiene no es para él, él tendrá lo que merece, estará donde pertenece, será un Bolton de verdad.

Dos días después Domeric vuelve a aparecer y lo invita a recorrer el bosque a caballo. Ramsay lo ha hecho multitud de veces pero acepta con una sonrisa cordial, se pasan casi toda la tarde cabalgando y cazando, una cacería muy distinta a la que hace con Hediondo pero finge disfrutarla, ha decidido cumplir las órdenes de su padre y ser el hermano que Domeric quiere. Los días pasan y Domeric se vuelve un visitante asiduo, viven aventuras y hablan de sus vidas y experiencias, Domeric se ve satisfecho y contento, Ramsay sabe que está jugando bien su papel. Su medio hermano sin duda lo está disfrutando, después de unas semanas él se detiene a preguntarse si él también. Admite que sí, un poco, Domeric nunca lo llama bastardo ni expone sus abismales diferencias, lo llama hermano y _nuestro padre_ a Lord Roose.

Una tarde, él espera por Domeric para salir, intentarán llegar hasta la Bahía de las Focas, el otro finalmente llega pero sólo para disculparse por que no podrán ir ese día. Le promete que irán en cuanto esté de regreso de un viaje que hará con su padre al sur, le confiesa que no tiene deseos de ir pero Lord Bolton quiere que vaya forjando alianzas con las demás casas norteñas, y quizá hasta una esposa se encuentre. Esa idea no le desagrada tanto, sonríe divertido. Ramsay también sonríe y asiente, le dice que está bien y que irán después. Domeric parece satisfecho con sus palabras y se va, el muy cabrón no se da cuenta de su desagrado.

Cuando la noche cae Ramsay sí parte rumbo a la Bahía de las Focas, Hediondo lo acompaña, pero no será una aventura educativa y que refuerce lazos, será un viaje para reafirmar sus prioridades, forjado de furia y envidia, y sembrado de cadáveres a su paso.

Ramsay se ha cansado de ser paciente, es hora de seguir con sus planes. Domeric regresará para estar con su hermano, pero será la última vez que lo vea.

* * *

Muchas gracias por los reviews y las lecturas, no puedo evitar pensar en los 'malos' como no del todo malos, Ramsay está loco pero todo tiene una razón, y aunque no justifica ni explica nada, quise imaginar que hubo muchas razones para que se volviera lo que es en los libros.


	3. El padre

**3. El padre**

Toma el libro y analiza con calma la cubierta, pasa los dedos sobre la piel, contempla las irregularidades de su extensión y se topa con los tres lunares que el pobre diablo tenía, sonríe al recordar, posteriormente su atención se enfoca en el trabajo del forro y las letras grabadas. Lo abre y revisa el encuadernado, es algo muy rudimentario pero se ve sólido, no alcanza a recordar quién lo hizo, pero quien lo haya hecho, sin duda estaba decidido a que durara, o al menos ésa era la intención de su padre. No se molesta en leer el contenido, una parte la sabe parcialmente por que es la historia de sus antepasados y la otra no oculta ningún secreto pues se trata de su vida. Su padre tuvo la ocurrencia de registrar los eventos importantes de la Casa Bolton en ese libro. Él cortó la piel que lo recubre y el resto ha sido por mano del maestre.

Lo ha pedido para darle un vistazo, pero ahora que lo tiene en las manos se pregunta si de verdad vale la pena repasar la historia de la familia, es testimonio de cómo la línea sucesoria se estrecha cada vez más y en ese momento, está casi agotada. No tiene sentido en la situación en que se encuentran.

Baja el libro cuando escucha la puerta abrirse, levanta la mirada a la llegada del maestre Uthor, el mismo que ha escrito en ese libro las últimas tres décadas es quien tiene en sus manos la posibilidad de que se siga escribiendo de la Casa Bolton por muchos años más.

—Ya lo hice mi señor —dice el sabio—, se lo he administrado. Sólo queda esperar.

Él asiente, su rostro despliega una evidente desesperación, quizá teme de cómo vaya a reaccionar con esas últimas palabras.

—Esperaremos entonces.

El otro hombre asiente nervioso y hace una reverencia, sale del salón a toda prisa como si temiera que tuviera algo más qué decirle. El señor de Fuerte Terror se pregunta por qué podría pensar algo así, el maestre ha hecho todo lo que ha podido, todos en la fortaleza han hecho cuanto han podido aun si sólo es no estorbar en los pasillos.

Echa la cabeza para atrás y bosteza, nunca ha dormido mucho pero ahora está durmiendo aún menos. Los últimos días han sido tan complicados que le han hecho preguntarse muchas cosas: si los dioses creyeron que su decisión era demasiado ambiciosa o demasiado simple, si decidió bien o perdió perspectiva en algún momento, incluso ha llegado a preguntarse si vale la pena seguir manteniendo una fachada de creyente.

Nunca ha sido una persona de fe, sólo sabe que los antiguos dioses son más simples que la compleja religión de los Siete y que nadie presta demasiada atención a quien cree —o aparenta creer— lo mismo que los demás. Mantiene el Bosque de Dioses, la caza y tala están prohibidas ahí y ha impuesto una ley que pena con mutilación a quien dañe algún arciano y con decapitación si es un árbol corazón. Lord Eddard le dijo que era demasiado severa, pero cuando se detuvo el tráfico de madera de arciano a las Islas del Verano, ya no dijo nada.

Una tierra pacífica, un pueblo callado, nunca ha sido tan difícil. La vida es demasiado compleja como para que uno se la complique más queriendo cosas que jamás tendrá. Por eso decidió conformarse con una vida tranquila en su pedazo del reino. Desde que comprendió que nunca poseería suficientes ímpetus y ánimos para ser alguien demasiado ambicioso, ni que podría desarrollar la calma y resignación necesarias para conformarse con poco, decidió que lo que tenía le bastaba, que si no se haría conquistador tampoco permitiría ser conquistado.

Un territorio propio, una Casa renombrada y fuerte, una reputación cuidadosamente construida, no conflictiva pero con suficientes sombras para que nadie se atreva tomarlo a la ligera, una esposa que podía mantener contenta y un heredero digno, elegir la vida tranquila no tiene nada de malo. Aunque sabe que a muchos les gusta bromear con su pasividad, nunca nadie se ha atrevido a hacer mofa delante suyo. ¿Entonces qué había de malo en todo?

—Mi señor —se asoma una de las chicas de servicio de su esposa, entra con cautela y baja la mirada cuando está delante de él—. Mi señora Bethany le pide ir con ella.

—Sí, estaré ahí en un momento.

—Sí, sí, mi señor —la muchacha se sobresalta con la rápida respuesta y se escurre fuera tan rápido como puede.

Él se pone de pie, deja el libro en la mesa y sale del salón donde ha estado revisando los asuntos acumulados. Puede estarse viviendo una crisis en Fuerte Terror pero eso no importa para el resto del mundo, la vida sigue fluyendo más allá de sus muros y él tiene que hacer su parte para que la vida siga su rumbo y las cosas permanezcan en su lugar. Bethany le recrimina con sus silencios y su mirada, le pregunta por qué no puede velar del mismo modo que ella. Él no dice nada, le permite todos los reproches y despechos, al menos uno de los dos puede sentirse abatido, por que si él sintiera del mismo modo en que ella lo hace, está casi seguro que no sería capaz de hacer nada. Sin embargo él puede hacer todo con la misma entereza de siempre, quizá con un poco más de tensión pero con la misma diligencia del día a día.

Camina por los amplios pasillos y sus pisadas crean ecos en las paredes, todo está tan callado. Hace seis días todo era muy distinto, Domeric regresó de su salida habitual con Ramsay, como cada día de esos era todo plática y sonrisas, alguna vez le confesó que más de uno le preguntó, al verlo comportarse así, si de verdad era el hijo del señor de Fuerte Terror. Dos días después de su regreso partieron con rumbo al Valle, Lord Redfort los había invitado a la boda de su hijo Jasper, el buen humor de Domeric los acompañó todo el camino. Roose nunca había sido una persona que disfrutara la risa fácil y los comentarios divertidos, pero siendo su hijo, había aprendido a ser paciente.

El camino fue tranquilo el primer día, para la mañana del siguiente Domeric se quejó de un malestar en el vientre, aseguró que no había problema y siguieron cabalgando. Antes de que cayera la noche, apenas y podía mantenerse sobre el caballo, no sin fuertes dolores que lo hacían doblarse entre quejidos. Uno de los arqueros tuvo que cabalgar con él para que no cayera de la silla. No pudieron llegar a Puerto Blanco. Roose no quiso arriesgarse a que su hijo pasara una enfermedad en las tierras de Lord Wyman, nunca han tenido ningún problema pero tampoco se ha fiado de su obesa persona.

Agradeció que su esposa no hubiera querido acompañarlos, todo iba a ser más complicado con ella. Envió un emisario a Puerto Blanco para que de ahí se mandara un cuervo al maestre y los recibiera en el camino. Seleccionó los mejores caballos del grupo, dejó a pie a sus jinetes e inició el camino de regreso. Llevó al agotamiento a cada una de las monturas pero consiguió reducir la jornada de regreso a poco más de la mitad del tiempo que les tomó de ida.

Siempre ha sido un hombre precavido y procura viajar con alguien que sepa de artes sanatorias. El ayudante de Uthor hizo lo que creyó necesario durante todo el trayecto pero nada pareció funcionar. Cuando llegaron a la fortaleza, Domeric no podía ni sostenerse, además de fuertes dolores, había perdido toda la fuerza.

Han pasado poco más de dos días desde entonces y lo único que ha pasado es que su estado sigue deteriorándose. Apenas hace unos momentos el maestre le aplicó un remedio que una curandera del Bosque de Dioses le ofreció.

Llega a la habitación donde yace su hijo y su esposa, lo recibe la atmósfera macilenta y cargada de humores y olores, al parecer de nuevo Bethany no ha dejado que se abran las ventanas. Se ha empecinado que el viento frío puede agravar el malestar de Domeric. Ella se ha vuelto ama y señora de esa habitación, es una rutina que él conoce bien por que ha hecho lo mismo cada vez que los frutos paridos están por morir. Ella se vuelve tan recelosa que, cuando ya están en sus últimas horas, no deja que nadie entre, se encierra a piedra y lodo, y sale hasta mucho después. Vaga como fantasma por el castillo y, unos días después, es la misma mujer de siempre.

Al entrar, ella se pone de pie y se acerca a él con un gesto desesperado, como si creyera que él ha llegado con la solución a toda la situación. Se miran un momento, ella desvía la mirada y vuelve a ocupar su sitio a un lado de la cama. Él se acerca a su hijo, Domeric ya no se queja de dolores por que el maestre lo ha mantenido dormido, ya no se tambalea por mareo y debilidad, porque ya no puede ni siquiera pararse. Bethany toma la mano del chico y vuelve a mirarlo, una esperanza ingenua brilla en los ojos de su mujer, es sorprendente que aún sea capaz de eso cuando ha vivido tantas pérdidas.

—El maestre Uthor dice que hay que esperar, mañana debe haber resultados —murmura.

Bethany le toma una mano mientras sujeta con la otra la de su hijo, la aprieta con fuerza y hurga en sus ojos por algo más, quizá algunas palabras de confort o la promesa de que todo va a estar bien. Pero nunca ha habido nada en esos ojos carentes de color, nada bueno ni nada malo. No le dice nada.

—La vieja que dio el remedio vive en el Bosque de Dioses, convive con ellos y los sirve, va a funcionar, ya verás —su esposa murmura, Roose no sabe a quien se lo dice, quizá a su hijo, a sí misma o a él. No se anima a aclararle que Domeric no la oye y a él no le interesa.

Se limita a asentir, ella le libera la mano y regresa a su guardia, velando por la salud de su hijo. El señor se queda un largo rato ahí, observa el irregular movimiento del pecho del enfermo, el tiempo pasa y la respiración de Domeric se tranquiliza.

—¿Ves? —Bethany pregunta—, todo va a estar bien.

—Sí —responde y voltea de nuevo a la cama, el semblante se ve más sereno y apacible. Ella sonríe con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Pronto estarás cabalgando de nuevo, querido. Iremos al sur, a Fuerte Rojo para felicitar a Jasper y su esposa. También más allá, te acompañaré a conocer Desembarco del Rey.

Él no tiene nada que decir, se pone de pie y sale de la habitación. Va al salón donde usualmente departe sus asuntos, envía llamar a Walton y cuando éste llega le pide que se siente delante de él, pide una frasca de vino y le sirve un poco, nota el gesto de desconcierto del capitán de su guardia.

—Tomarás mis mejores caballos y los llevarás al pueblo, que alguien los guarde en sus establos. Dile al caballerizo que cierre las puertas con cadenas, ningún caballo debe estar disponible a menos que sea indispensable —se pone de pie y coloca sobre la mesa los cuatro cuchillos que siempre lleva con él—. Guarda esto en el salón de armas, asegúrate de mantenerlo cerrado también, sólo tú debes tener la llave.

La cara del otro se extraña todavía más ante las órdenes tan inusuales.

—¿Puedo preguntar por qué, Lord Bolton?

Walton es una de las pocas personas que se saben con la suficiente confianza como para hacerle preguntas —siempre cautelosas— sobre sus decisiones. No puede culparlo, incluso él sabe que se escucha extraño.

—Mi hijo va a morir —dice tranquilamente—, hoy, mañana o en unos días. No estoy del todo seguro de qué puedo ser capaz cuando eso pase, no puedo permitirme matar al bastardo.

—¿Usted cree que el maldito cabrón lo hizo? —exclama Walton exaltado, regularmente cuida su lenguaje delante suyo pero la idea sin duda lo ha tomado por sorpresa.

—No lo sé, él, su madre o cualquier otro, pero cuando Domeric muera, se me puede ocurrir querer encontrar un culpable, sé cómo es Ramsay, sería una opción lógica.

El soldado asiente sin preguntar más, puede que pregunte pero nunca desobedece o se queja. Se pone de pie, hace una reverencia y sale, pero antes de que llegue a la puerta, Roose agrega algo más.

—¿Cuántos prisioneros hay en las mazmorras?

—Ocho mi señor, esperan su juicio pero no hay ninguna urgencia, pueden esperar.

—No —interrumpe—, busca a otros cuatro, no creo que Domeric pase la noche.

Walton ha estado muchos años a su servicio, lo conoce lo suficiente como para estar acostumbrado a su forma de reaccionar y actuar ante toda clase de situaciones, aún así, Roose nota su sorpresa, pero como buen subordinado, no dice nada. Él tampoco, estas circunstancias son novedosas hasta para él, a pesar de haber perdido varios vástagos, Domeric ha sido el primero que considera realmente su hijo, y cuando muera, no está del todo seguro cómo vaya a reaccionar. Se pregunta si por primera vez se llenará de irá o de tristeza.

Pasa la noche en vela, a veces en la habitación, otra a solas. Su hijo sobrevive la noche, pero nada más. Siempre ha sabido que las proezas y las vidas que se plasman en los libros no son como realmente fueron, existe esa extraña tendencia —al menos para él lo es— a dramatizar y magnificar las cosas, él se ha encargado que el maestre escriba todo tal y como sucede. Supone que si no hubiera dado esa instrucción, el fallecimiento de su hijo se plasmaría en aquel libro familiar como un dramático suceso en las primeras horas de la madrugada donde todo el castillo permanecía en vilo por la salud del carismático heredero, Domeric pelearía valientemente contra la muerte mientras su padre y madre lo animaban, entonces, cuando se dieran cuenta que la batalla estaba perdida, intercambiarían unas últimas palabras y él moriría con un gesto de paz y quizá hasta una sonrisa. Claro que nada de eso es así. Lo único en lo que habrían acertado sería en que ambos estuvieron ahí.

Domeric Bolton muere la mañana de un día soleado y cálido del largo verano. Por coincidencia Roose está presente, Bethany ha caído finalmente rendida y duerme silenciosamente en un rincón. El maestre hizo una revisión sin novedades apenas una hora atrás, no espera que vaya a aparecer pronto. El aire fresco se cuela por la ventana y la luz del sol ilumina todo, algunos pájaros trinan afuera, los perros ladran y la gente hace sus labores, un día como cualquier otro, nada de noches oscuras o cielos repletos de nubes y con relámpagos surcándolas.

Escucha a Domeric aspira de pronto, su cuerpo se estremece un poco y las manos tiemblan, él se acerca para contemplar sus facciones estremecerse y sus ojos abrirse al igual que la boca para jalar aire, no hay nada sobrecogedor en todo el proceso. Sus miradas se encuentran pero él sabe que su hijo no lo ve, así que no hay nada significativo en el momento cuando los pálidos ojos se encuentran. Sus exhalaciones se van espaciando poco a poco, los estremecimientos se detienen y al fin, ya no queda nada.

Roose lo contempla, extiende una mano y le cierra los ojos, así parece que se ha quedado dormido. Suspira, al menos ya no sufre más.

—Bethany —susurra en medio del silencio de la habitación—, Bethany, Domeric está muerto —el peso emocional de esas palabras no le incomodan en nada.

Su esposa brinca del sillón donde quedó dormida, se abalanza sobre la cama y mira con desesperación a su hijo, lo llama y extiende sus temblorosas manos sin atreverse a tocarlo, el tono de su voz va escalando en intensidad al igual que su angustia, se anima finalmente a que sus dedos rocen la piel y retira su mano de inmediato como no creyendo lo que pasa. Cuando el primer sollozo le gana a su voz, ella abraza el cadáver y lo sacude ligeramente, conforme no recibe ninguna reacción ejerce más fuerza hasta que lo agita con tanta fuerza como es capaz. Cuando finalmente comprende que no habrá nada más, se suelta en llanto sobre el pecho de Domeric, grita y niega con la cabeza.

Los ruidos atraen al maestre, su ayudante y algunas de las mujeres que la atienden, el cuarto pronto se satura de agitación y gente. Él permanece en una esquina sólo observando, después deja la habitación llena de caos. Los aullidos de dolor de Bethany se escuchan por todos los pasillos, lo más que Roose puede hacer es admirarse de la fuerza de voz de su señora esposa.

El día sigue su curso con la velocidad de siempre pero el tiempo en la habitación donde ha muerto su hijo parece haberse detenido. Como esperaba, Bethany ha echado a todos fuera y permanece adentro sin dejar que nadie entre. Él deja que lo haga a pesar de los consejos del maestre, si no lo hace, ella jamás se lo perdonará y ni siquiera él podría con un hijo muerto y una esposa rencorosa.

Cuando la tarde va cayendo acude a la puerta, el pasillo está repleto de gente que está preocupada por la señora de la fortaleza, él ignora a todos y la llama, puede escuchar sus llantos del otro lado de la puerta.

—¿Quieres que haya un funeral?

La primer respuesta a la pregunta es el silencio, después los pasos de ella acercándose y abriendo la puerta. Nunca la ha visto así, ni cuando el tercer pequeño vivió casi una semana, en ese entonces tenía algún rastro de su habitual vitalidad, ahora su rostro se ve tan lívido como el de su hijo poco antes de morir.

—Que sea como siempre —responde en un murmullo.

Roose asiente y le ahorra el trabajo de cerrar la pesada puerta, camina de regreso en medio de las miradas cautas de los presentes. Gira instrucciones para traer quién prepare el cuerpo, para que se envíen cuervos a Invernalia, Fuerte Túmulo y Fuerte Rojo, ahí yacen las únicas personas que considera deben saber de la muerte de Domeric.

Bethany permite la entrada a la habitación cuando es ya muy de noche. Es obvio que aún no lo acepta, intenta impedir que se lleven el cuerpo, él deja que llore y trate de detener el cadáver, sabe que no faltará quien diga que es muy permisivo con ella y que le tolera sus caprichos y debilidades de mujer, mas es la única forma que tiene de ayudarle a pasar el trance. Ella lo supera, así no le da problemas y él está en paz.

El funeral no se parece en nada a las emotivas ceremonias sureñas, como el matrimonio, aquí basta con los presentes y unas palabras. Evidentemente no puede hacerse delante de un árbol corazón pero el norte está repleto de ellos, los devotos dicen que los dioses se encuentran en todos lados. El cuerpo se queda en la cripta con el resto de los antepasados y ya.

Después, Bethany comienza su ciclo de duelo encerrándose en sus aposentos; él pide a Walton sus cuchillos y le dice que nadie debe molestarlo mientras camina a las mazmorras. Cierra la pesada puerta detrás suyo, poco tiempo después lo único que sale a través de ella son alaridos de dolor y terror, son tantos y tan fuertes que, a pesar de o profundo que se encuentran los calabozos, pueden escucharse si uno pone atención. Bethany tiene su llanto, su silencio y soledad para echar de menos a su hijo, él no tiene ni el sentimiento de absoluto abatimiento, sólo una pequeña desdicha que realmente no significa mucho, pero aunque no pueda sentirse apesadumbrado por sus sentimientos sí puede comprender la situación en la que se encuentra ahora que no hay más descendencia.

Eso lo llena de incertidumbre y si hay algo que puede llegar a decir que detesta —no puede pensar en muchas cosas que lo hagan— es la duda. La tranquilidad y la certeza son esenciales para alguien como él a quien le gusta mantener el control de todo a su alrededor, pero ahora que no tiene a su heredero no es capaz de decir qué pasará. Domeric no era únicamente la seguridad de que su Casa continuaría, sino la certeza de que la mejoraría, el chico no sólo era lo que su padre le había enseñado, sino todo lo que él no es.

Quedan sólo tres prisioneros de los doce que Walton se aseguró de reunir, los cuerpos yacen apiladosen una esquina, la sangre se encharca en un desnivel del piso y los que aún viven están en un rincón temblando, se les han acabado las súplicas y las maldiciones, ahora son patéticos seres a quienes se les ha quebrado la esperanza y la voluntad, ya sólo esperan aterrados por su turno deseando que la muerte sea más rápida o menos dolorosa que la de los otros.

Toma a uno y lo lleva hasta la particular mesa de trabajo, lo ata sin problemas por que el pobre diablo está consumado por su terror. Para los primeros siete fue necesaria la ayuda del carcelero, esos aún daban pelea y él estaba tan perturbado por todo el asunto que se limitó sólo a torturarlos hasta darles muerte, una muerte agonizante por su lentitud y dolor pero en ningún momento les desolló. Ahora que puede enfocarse parcialmente en lo que hace, les ha estado dando el uso para lo que fueron concebidos. El carcelero ya no está con él, parece que toda la labor ha sido demasiado para el hombre y ha pedido esperar afuera.

Roose no sonríe al pesar de que eso es una ironía, el carcelero y desollador ha tenido suficiente de sangre y gritos. En ese momento y bajo esas condiciones no puede hacer un gesto ni pensar en nada completamente claro, todo lo que hace es continuar su labor: cortar piel, tirar levemente de ella y finalmente retirarla, una y otra vez hasta que sus manos están ensangrentadas y bajo sus cortas uñas hay residuos de carne.

Inserta el cuchillo con delicadeza en la parte media de la frente y traza una línea perfecta que se detiene poco antes de los genitales, después hace otros cortes en los antebrazos hasta las muñecas, continúa con la parte alta de los muslos. Tira con lentitud de cada corte y al final ha conseguido separar casi la mitad de la piel del frente del hombre. Se acerca a su cara, el rostro del otro es una máscara roja y sanguinolenta, nota la sonrisa del pobre diablo, éste ya comprendió que si no pelea, la muerte será rápida, así que asiente y él le corta la garganta.

Gira el cuerpo y va retirando poco a poco la pieza, salvo por los dedos de manos y pies, ha conseguido obtener la piel del hombre en una sola pieza. Es una proeza de la que —según el libro de su padre— pocos en la familia pueden jactarse. Pero él no se jacta ni siente ninguna clase de satisfacción, a pesar de que le tomó muchos años desarrollar ese método, sólo puede preguntarse si Domeric hubiera estado dispuesto a aprenderlo, algo en su interior le dice que no, el chico era capaz de despellejar sin ningún empacho, pero era claro que no hallaba gusto en ello, la verdad es que él tampoco, no le gusta, no lo desprecia, es sólo lo que él hace, ¿pero qué importa ya?

Termina con todos los prisioneros, ha despellejado sólo a tres, deja a los demás para después, finalmente deja los calabozos, nota que el día ha comenzado, entra a sus habitaciones y toma un baño, envía por el maestre sin mayores instrucciones. El hombre llega cuando él está en la cama, el proceso habitual y metódico del sangrado se lleva a cabo en silencio. El roce de las sanguijuelas haciendo contacto con su piel y succionando ávidamente es la sensación más fuerte que ha tenido en los últimos días. Cierra los ojos y se permite disfrutarlo, nada lo alcanza en ese momento, ni la muerte de su hijo ni el futuro inestable de su Casa.

Él las retira cuando la sensación comienza a disminuir, es señal de que las sanguijuelas se han llenado. Ayuda al maestre a retirarlas y se viste, el sabio permanece un momento ahí como si esperara que le dijera algo o tal vez es él quien quiere decirle algo.

—No había nada que pudiera hacer, mi señor, fue una enfermedad del intestino que lo consumió aprisa, no estoy seguro de qué pudo haber sido pero sí que se tomó su tiempo para hacerse presente —exclama finalmente cuando no soporta el silencio.

—No te culpo de nada, Uthor, hiciste todo lo que pudiste, los dioses querían llevárselo, es todo.

El maestre parece convencido con su respuesta y se retira, claro que Roose no cree eso pero era lo que el otro quería escuchar. Se queda a solas en la habitación con la charola de sanguijuelas gordas en la mesa. Las toma y las coloca sobre la mesa, observa su movimiento y se maravilla de lo útiles que son, les debe demasiado, si no fuera por ellas, su vida sería igual de miserable que las de todos los demás, con ellas la vida no es distinta pero tiene la oportunidad de que no le importe. Tiene sus ventajas que no le moleste, le alegre, entristezca, le enfurezca o una de las tantas emociones que atormentan las vidas de los demás y que a él apenas y rozan. Aunque eso no implica que deje de importarle el futuro.

Deja que Bethany asuma su rol de fantasma en la fortaleza, él se dedica a recibir, agradecer y responder las condolencias que le llegan, le molesta que lleguen de sitios como Puerto Blanco a donde jamás envió aviso, pero a pesar de que no hay que dejar que muchos sepan lo que pasa con él, es cierto que tampoco debe dar una mala impresión que llame más la atención. No es tan difícil fingir ser como todos los demás.

Durante ese tiempo medita sus opciones y posibilidades, el reino siempre es un hervidero de intrigas y la paz, una ilusión pasajera; habrá guerra de nuevo, no sabe cuándo pero tiene la certeza de que la habrá. Llegarán tiempos de decisiones y alianzas, planes para el futuro, pero el suyo ha cambiado, las consecuencias de sus acciones ya no tienen el mismo peso que cuando Domeric vivía. Ahora bien podría enviar todo al diablo y encerrarse en su castillo a ver pasar sus días, morir y ver su Casa morir con él, pero —una vez más— él no puede hacerlo.

Es más allá de la hora del lobo cuando sorprende a su esposa en su habitación.

—¿Qué quieres? —pregunta hoscamente.

—Respuestas.

Bethany parece extrañada y su primera reacción es la de negarse pero se sienta a la cama y lo mira.

—¿Qué?

Él se sienta a su lado, ella no trata de evitarlo pero tampoco busca su consuelo. Siempre han sido distantes pero conviven bien.

—Crees que el bastardo tuvo algo que ver en esto, ¿verdad?

Su silencio es la respuesta que necesita, sin embargo ella quiere desahogarse.

—¡Estaba celoso de mi hijo! tú y tu maldita necedad de negarle aunque un poco de tu atención, si lo hubieras hecho...

—¿Hubieras preferido que lo trajera aquí como Lord Eddard?

—Claro que no, pero si hubieras estado más pendiente de él.

—Tal vez sólo debí haberlo matado cuando su madre lo trajo.

El repentino gesto de horror de su esposa se va disolviendo mientras repasa las palabras, es claro que después de pensarlo no le resulta tan desagradable.

—¿Sólo viniste para eso?, ¿para atormentarme con cosas del pasado?

—No —murmura—, me gustaría saber si Domeric fue una equivocación de tu parte o realmente estabas dándome una oportunidad, necesito saber si lo volverás a hacer. ¿No te dejó satisfecha la clase de persona en que se convirtió?

El rostro de Bethany despliega una mezcla de sorpresa, desprecio, pavor y arrepentimiento.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Que no te busque no significa que te ignore. Mi primer esposa hizo lo mismo, no es novedad, es algo habitual en la familia. Pensé que me conocías lo suficiente, lo he sabido desde siempre, y si no te dije nada es por que me bastaba con Domeric. Además no debió haber sido fácil para ti, también eran tus hijos.

Ella frunce el ceño pero sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, se lleva una mano a la cara y trata de decir algo pero los sollozos se lo impiden. Lo ha tomado como una acusación y seguramente cree que se lo está recriminando, él sólo quiere saber si hay posibilidad de que tengan otro hijo que viva más de unos días. La práctica del infanticidio no es novedad en la Casa Bolton, es uno de los secretos que mejor se guardan. Sabe que se ha hecho por generaciones, que seguramente ésa es la razón por la que los hijos únicos abundan en los anales familiares. No hay nada perverso en el asunto, es una simple cuestión de supervivencia y perpetuación de la Casa, un proceso de selección como se hace con los caballos y los perros. Todo para evitar el fratricidio o el parricidio, cosas que llegaron a suceder en el pasado.

No hay ninguna clase de respuesta verbal, el silencio y sus reacciones le bastan para entender, y Roose la deja lamentándose. No puede sentir desprecio, ni la compadece ni la odia. Él asiente y sale de la habitación, baja de nuevo a las mazmorras, los cadáveres siguen ahí, a pesar del calor de la noche veraniega, los cimientos de Fuerte Terror son fríos hasta en esas épocas y los cuerpos se conservan bien.

Toma el primero que mató y lo pone sobre la mesa, a los primeros casi se limitó sólo a quitarles la vida, ahora puede arrancarles la piel. Está tan concentrado que no se da cuenta que su esposa entra al lúgubre lugar, él voltea a verla. Es la primera vez que lo hace, nunca ha querido ni siquiera escuchar de este sitio, y eso es claro por su gesto de horror, aún así no se acobarda y se acerca, él siente curiosidad por saber qué pudo llevarla ahí.

—Eran mis hijos —comienza en un susurro como si tuviera miedo de levantar la voz—, pero también eran tuyos, todos saben que están malditos —poco a poco eleva su tono—. ¿Y cómo no? —exclama—, ¡mira esto!, ¿qué clase de madre quiere traer más monstruos al mundo?

—¿Domeric era un monstruo? —pregunta sin mirarla mientras corta hábilmente la piel de la mano.

—No, él no, él era —ella duda—, no lo fue por que yo me encargué de enviarlo lejos.

—Si mal no recuerdo, fuiste tú quien no quería que se fuera.

—No importa, ya nada de eso importa —el llanto la traiciona de nuevo—, mi hijo está muerto, ¡lo mató ese engendro que procreaste!, ¡está maldito, tu sangre está maldita!

Roose suspira, nunca ha habido cariño entre ellos pero se toleran y conviven tan bien que todos los demás tienen la impresión de que hay un fuerte lazo entre ellos. Sabe que eso le bastaba a ella, que era feliz con eso. Ahora sabe que lo poco que quedara, se ha ido.

—No fui yo quien mató a sus hijos.

Ella es tomada por sorpresa con esas palabras, levanta una mano con la intención de golpear, él sólo la mira sin hacer ningún movimiento de detenerla. Se observan unos momentos, ella sigue llorando, él tiene las manos repletas de sangre. Han estado unidos por casi diecinueve años, se han visto cambiar con el paso de los años, se han aprendido a aceptar y sobrellevar, no se amaron —básicamente por que él no puede— pero lidiaron bien entre sí. Sin embargo, nunca antes se habían dicho nada así, nunca se habían mirado así.

Ella baja la mano y la mirada aceptando su culpa y su derrota, sale del calabozo sin ninguna otra palabra. Él se queda ahí el resto de la noche debatiéndose entre la incertidumbre del futuro de su casa y la comprensión de que Bethany no le dará más hijos, y que ella ya no vivirá mucho tiempo.

Los días pasan convirtiéndose en semanas y después en meses, la muerte del hijo deja una huella notable en la rutina del castillo que inevitablemente se ha visto modificada. Los señores encuentran un modo de seguir conviviendo, pero es claro que algo murió con su hijo. Ella se queda en su papel de fantasma, él sigue buscando respuestas a sus preguntas. Le queda claro que tiene que decidir entre quedarse como un Lord conformista que verá morir su Casa sin pena o gloria, o, hacer todo lo contrario, con todos los riesgos que eso implica. Cuando se cumple el primer año de la muerte de Domeric, él determina una solución; la verdad es que la tuvo desde el principio, pero se negaba a aceptar que tuviera que requerir del bastardo para llevarla a cabo.

Se da cuenta que su inesperada llegada a la choza del bastardo esa mañana, enciende alarmas en los tres ocupantes, se pregunta por un momento cuál de los tres envenenó a su hijo, después deja de pensar en eso y pone un cuchillo sobre la mesa sin ninguna palabra. Hediondo sale corriendo, Ramsay y su madre se paran de la mesa —los ha sorprendido desayunando— y guardan un poco de distancia con él.

—He decidido aceptarte en el castillo —dice de pronto, ve a ambos sorprenderse y alegrarse pero ella no deja de ver con desconfianza la daga sobre la mesa—, pero sólo puedes llevar a uno y no debe quedar rastro de tu tiempo viviendo en esta pocilga.

Ramsay toma el cuchillo y mira a su madre, Roose sabe que el bastardo le será inútil si la mata de inmediato o si trata de acuchillarlo a él, eso significará que el imbécil no tiene ni pizca de juicio. Si fuera el caso, no le quedará más opción que pedir a Walton que lo mate. Que Ramsay tenga la suficiente sensatez de pensar un poco su respuesta —aun si hasta Roose sabe cuál será—, demostrará que tiene aunque un gramo de sentido común y eso le sirve bastante. No necesita un erudito, tampoco una bestia idiota, necesita algo entre esos dos, aunque más bestia que humano, su bastardo cumplirá con el papel que tiene para él.

—Te recibo en mi castillo pero no te estoy dando un lugar a mi lado. Primero tienes que ganarte mi confianza si algún día pretendes ganarte mi apellido.

Se pone de pie y sale de la pocilga, monta su caballo y va de regreso a su asentamiento. Las cosas se van acomodando. La repentina alegría en la cara del bastardo le ha dado la certeza de que Ramsay no sólo quiere vivir en Fuerte Terror y tener el apellido Bolton, sino que idolatra a su padre y eso es certeza de que el bastardo jamás lo traicionará, quizá en el futuro cuando consiga lo que quiere tratará algo más, eso será entretenido, pero de momento hará todo lo que él le diga.

Antes de que caiga la noche el bastardo aparece y pide hablar con él, pero Roose ya ha girado instrucciones para que le den una habitación en donde duermen los criados. Se entera después de la furia que eso le provoca pero termina aceptando. Él sabe que Ramsay está consciente que no tiene su lugar seguro en la fortaleza y no quiere arriesgarse a perderlo.

Es ya muy noche, él está en la habitación donde revisa unos mapas y unos escritos cuando la puerta se abre y ve a Bethany entrar y sentarse delante de él. Se miran un momento.

—Me iré un tiempo con mi hermana, no puedo tolerar vivir bajo el mismo techo que él.

Él asiente, se preguntó cuánto le tomaría irse. Se ha pasado todo el día en la cripta hablando con Domeric, jamás volvió a ser la misma.

—Le diré a Walton que te reúna una escolta.

—Me iré mañana a primera hora —ella se pone de pie pero no se aleja—. No quiero que la muerte de mi hijo quede impune, quiero que ese maldito pague.

—Así va a hacer —susurra Roose—, al parecer no hay peor dolor que aquel a quien le arrancan las esperanzas. Cuando crea que tiene todo lo que quiere, le haré ver que toda su seguridad se construyó sobre nieve blanda.

Se observan cuidadosamente, ella suelta un suspiro y asiente, Bethany puede darle la razón a su esposo por que ella conoció esa clase de dolor cuando Domeric murió, él no lo sintió así ni de ningún otro modo.

—Tomará mucho tiempo —ella murmura y mira sus manos.

—Soy una persona paciente.

Se acerca a él y le da un breve beso acompañado de la misma sonrisa tierna que siempre le dio a Domeric, se da la vuelta y se acerca a la puerta.

—Buena suerte.

Bethany sale de la habitación y de su vida, es como si los dos supieran que ella ya no regresará, su hijo murió junto con sus ganas de vivir. Quizá se va con su hermana para pasar sus últimos días en paz. Ésa es su despedida.

Roose Bolton toma el libro familiar, se acerca a la chimenea y lo echa al fuego. Contempla con atención cómo la llama lo devora aprisa. De ese modo acaba la historia de la Casa Bolton, ya no le interesa que alguien pueda rememorar su turbio pasado y su controvertido presente, su interés está en el futuro. Él se encargará que los Siete Reinos sepan de esa casa norteña, no le importa la clase de prestigio o renombre ni las acciones que deba realizar, realmente nunca nada de eso le ha importado mucho, su meta es llevarla tan alto como sea posible y que todos la reconozcan. No por gloria ni por fama, sino por la simple razón de que puede hacerlo, son las ventajas de ser un hombre que no tiene nada que perder.

El Norte nunca ha tenido mucha participación en el juego de tronos, pero es no significa que él no sepa jugarlo. Reunirá sus piezas y esperará el momento para desatar su jugada, aprovechará las circunstancias y a las personas, la gran mayoría se mueve por emociones y anhelos, eso los hace predecibles y manipulables. Él, que no lo hace, se encargará de cumplir esa única ambición.

Es un hombre que conoce poco de emociones y sentimientos, no por que carezca de ellos sino por que no los siente en la misma intensidad que el promedio. A pesar de eso sabe lo importante que es moverse con cautela y mantener una imagen respetable. Su capacidad de comprender cómo funciona la mente del promedio le ha servido para que sus rivales se muevan con cuidado a su alrededor, le ha dado una capacidad de maquinar cosas a futuro, sin nada que perder, conoce sus limitaciones y sus posibilidades. Al final va a morir, de eso no hay duda, su Casa morirá con él, posiblemente con una reputación más oscura que la que ahora tiene, pero todos sabrán de ella.

No será fácil pero será entretenido, le basta con eso.

* * *

Soy de clavarme mucho en la cabeza del personaje y como originalmente esta historia iba a girar sólo sobre éste, terminé extendiéndome demasiado. Es un personaje de tanto contraste, odiable y admirable por igual, además de complicado. Me agrada.

Acabada la historia de esta particular familia, que como todas las de los libros, tienen mucha más tela de donde cortar.  
Gracias por los comentarios.


End file.
